


Remember

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Sex on Furniture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Фиона поднимается на лифте в кабинет генерального директора и впервые за несколько лет видит Риза. Он смотрит в ответ с опаской и приветствует её - он всё такой же лощёный и самодовольный, и Фиона никогда не призналась бы вслух, что рада этому. Она помнит его таким, она знает его таким - и, небеса ей в свидетели, Фиона как никогда нуждается сейчас в чём-то знакомом и привычном.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Remember

Саша пропадает накануне собственного двадцать восьмого Дня рождения. 

Когда Фиона набирает эхо-частоту сестры в тот день и не получает никакого ответа, она звонит ещё раз, затем ещё. Фиона не беспокоится: в ту пору Саша работает над очередным делом и всегда выходит на связь, когда появляется такая возможность.

Однако на сей раз Саша не перезванивает, и на следующее утро Фиона, прихватив подарок, отправляется прямиком в маленькую квартиру в Новой гавани, в которой сёстры встречаются примерно раз в три месяца. Всё остальное время квартира пустует; Фиона рассеянно проводит пальцем по столу, оставляя полосу на его пыльной поверхности. 

Сперва она думает о том, чтобы немного прибраться к приходу именинницы, и достаёт из тёмной кладовки пару тряпок и чистящее средство, затем возвращается обратно в гостиную, с минуту возит тряпкой по столу и отчего-то с пугающей ясностью понимает, что Саша не придёт. Фиона бросается к коммуникатору и звонит сестре ещё раз - так, напоследок, не особо надеясь на успех, - и, когда Саша ожидаемо не принимает звонок, она долго-долго смотрит на своё собственное лицо на тёмном безучастном экране. Кончики пальцев зудят и вибрируют от прилива адреналина, и Фиона, подхватив рюкзак и набросив на лицо капюшон, выбегает из квартиры.

В течение следующих нескольких дней она переворачивает вверх дном все места, в которых могла бы очутиться Саша, а затем подключает всех согласных помочь знакомых. Они обшаривают каждый уголок, который попадается им на глаза, обыскивают последнюю квартиру Саши и на всякий случай наводят шум в паре бандитских лагерей по соседству - и всё безрезультатно. Через несколько дней все потихоньку разъезжаются кто куда, обещая держать ухо востро - что ж, Фиона и не надеется, что они будут помогать ей вечно. 

Оставшись один на один с отчаянием, зазубренным ножом раздирающим сердце, Фиона решает обратиться к человеку, к помощи которого ей хотелось бы прибегнуть меньше всего на свете. Риз был её запасным планом на запасной план, её последним вариантом на крайний случай - с другой стороны, если сейчас не крайний случай, то когда же? Они расстались не на хорошей ноте - это, кстати, было бы чудовищным преуменьшением - но сейчас Фионе плевать. Теперь у Риза есть восставший из пепла Атлас, у Риза есть люди и деньги (очень много денег, насколько ей известно), и будь Фиона проклята, если она не получит доступа к подобным ресурсам. 

Она не знает частоту его личного коммуникатора, и потому ей приходится связаться сперва с секретаршей (бойкой девицей, выдававшей три тысячи слов в минуту), а затем уже с личным помощником Риза.

\- Скажите, что с ним хочет поговорить Фиона, - говорит она отрывисто. - Я его... старый друг.

Помощник кивает, обещает передать Ризу её сообщение и отключается, вежливо попрощавшись. Фиона сидит, не шевелясь, лишь кусает губы и вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове один из разговоров с Ризом - ну, тот самый, в котором она грубо запрещает ему приближаться к Саше даже на расстояние пушечного выстрела. Фиона уже и не помнит, что двигало ей в тот момент, она помнит лишь растерянное лицо Риза - бледное, искреннее. Чёрт её дёрнул вообще это ляпнуть, чёрт её дёрнул вообще это вспомнить сейчас, когда она и без того на взводе.

Коммуникатор внезапно оживает, разрывая тишину протяжной трелью, и Фиона вздрагивает. Она тянет руку к кнопке, нажимает её и уже через секунду видит на экране Риза. 

\- Привет?.. - неуверенно говорит он и щурит разноцветные глаза, с любопытством её рассматривая. Фиона выдерживает его взгляд и смело смотрит в ответ.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - заявляет она напрямик вместо приветствия, и Риз вскидывает брови.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Фиона игнорирует насмешку в его голосе, игнорирует всполохи веселья в глазах; она набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и крепко, до белизны, стискивает пальцы.

\- Около недели назад пропала Саша. Пандорской недели, не вашей. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне её найти.

\- Пропала? Как?

\- Просто перестала выходить на связь. Она была... занималась каким-то своим делом, и я опасаюсь, что что-то могло пойти не так. Её могли раскрыть, в конце концов. Листовки с нашими фотографиями висели повсюду несколько лет, кто-нибудь мог узнать её.

Риз тяжело вздыхает и трёт переносицу человеческой рукой.

\- Чем я могу помочь?

\- Много чем. - Фиона небрежно сдувает волосы, упавшие на лицо, и исподлобья смотрит на Риза. - Сколько людей ты можешь выделить на поиски?

В тот же день Риз собирает несколько отрядов вооружённых до зубов солдат - они отправляются прочёсывать территории, которые ещё не успела обыскать сама Фиона. Вместе с этими отрядами Риз высылает на Пандору ещё и с десяток неприметных людей, которые будут собирать информацию и смотреть в оба - на тот случай, если о Саше или её местонахождении поползут какие-либо слухи. Фиона благодарит Риза, слышит его тихое «Не за что» и сбрасывает звонок, затем долго-долго лежит и смотрит в потолок.

Фиона не собирается сидеть сложа руки и вскоре, собрав вещи, вновь покидает своё временное жилище. Пару-тройку бесконечных изнурительных дней её носит по выжженным пескам Пандоры, и, когда Риз сам звонит ей, она почти рада слышать его голос. Он докладывает об отсутствии новостей и спрашивает, не нужно ли Фионе чего-нибудь ещё. Она опускает глаза на свой старый пистолет, оглаживает ладонью поцарапанную рукоять и лишь затем смотрит на замершего в ожидании Риза.

\- Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на оружие, которое ты делаешь.

Именно так Фиона оказывается в головном офисе Атласа - запрокинув голову и пытаясь рассмотреть верхушку кажущегося бесконечным здания, она медленно идёт ко входу. Повсюду снуют солдаты, упакованные в красную броню, и Фиона чувствует себя неуютно - последние несколько лет она всегда чувствует себя неуютно, оказываясь посреди незнакомых людей. Прежняя Фиона, импровизирующая Фиона, способная-уболтать-и-камень-Фиона понемногу вытесняется Фионой-искательницей - осторожной, недоверчивой, немногословной. Она замечает, что время превращает её в Афину, но думать об этом некогда, всегда некогда.

Фиона поднимается на лифте в кабинет генерального директора и впервые за несколько лет видит Риза. Он смотрит в ответ с опаской и приветствует её - он всё такой же лощёный и самодовольный, и Фиона никогда не призналась бы вслух, что рада этому. Она помнит его таким, она знает его таким - и, небеса ей в свидетели, Фиона как никогда нуждается сейчас в чём-то знакомом и привычном. 

Риз открывает перед ней контейнеры с оружием и вскользь отмечает, что эти прототипы ещё даже не выставлялись на продажу. Фиона держит компактный красно-белый пистолет, нажимает на спусковой крючок, вхолостую и сухо щёлкнувший под её пальцами, и коротко улыбается Ризу.

\- Спасибо. Я возьму этот.

В течение следующей недели Фиона появляется в Атласе ещё два раза. В первый раз она встречается с вернувшимися из вылазки капитанами отрядов, чтобы распределить область поисков, а во второй - с Зер0, который лишь недавно начал работать на Риза. Фиона воодушевлена тем, что легендарный и неуловимый Искатель теперь на её стороне, и она покидает Атлас, переполненная надеждой. Но дни идут, а о Саше по-прежнему нет никаких известий, и Фиона испытывает лишь бесконечную, всепоглощающую усталость. Она хочет остановиться хотя бы ненадолго, хочет забраться под одеяло и хорошенько, от души выспаться, но Саша ещё не нашлась, Саша по-прежнему где-то там, в неизвестности - и любовь, страх и долг продолжают гнать Фиону вперёд. Пистолет, подаренный ей Ризом, с честью проходит боевое крещение и ни разу не подводит её; Фиона думает, в каком восторге была бы от него Саша, и эта мысль отзывается неприятным спазмом в желудке. 

На очередную встречу с Ризом Фиона буквально вваливается, покрытая грязью и пылью: ей не посчастливилось угодить в самый эпицентр бандитской заварушки, и у неё не было ни времени, ни сил, чтобы отдохнуть или переодеться. Когда она входит в кабинет, Риз сидит за столом - едва заслышав её шаги, он вскидывает голову.

\- Чёрт возьми, что с тобой произошло?

\- Да так, - отвечает Фиона, подходя ближе. - Небольшая стычка.

\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя протащило через половину Пандоры, - говорит Риз, красноречиво глядя на порванный рукав её пиджака.

\- Ты удивишься, но почти все выглядят так за пределами твоей неприступной башни.

Риз откидывается на спинку кресла и складывает руки на груди. Прищуривается.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- Ну, - нарочито задумывается Фиона, ощущая яд язвительности, подступающий к горлу, - я говорю лишь, что ты не знаешь, каково там, снаружи.

\- Не знаю? Тебе напомнить, через что мы прошли на Пандоре все вместе?

\- Если и знал, то уже забыл. - Она смотрит в начищенное до блеска окно, смотрит на раскинувшийся за стенами сверкающий Меридиан, и злобное жжение в сердце всё нарастает и нарастает. - Ты же не будешь спорить, что ты удобно устроился здесь, на самой вершине?

\- Устроился? - переспрашивает Риз. Он поднимается в полный рост, весь напряжённый, как туго натянутая тетива, и Фиона продолжает упрямо смотреть на него снизу вверх, стиснув зубы. - Если бы не Атлас, по Пандоре сейчас не рыскало бы несколько десятков моих солдат во главе с Зер0. - Риз опускает взгляд на пистолет, выглядывающий из её набедренной кобуры, и склоняет голову набок. - Сколько раз моё оружие спасало тебе жизнь?

\- Ты всё такой же, - невпопад шипит Фиона. - Занят исключительно самолюбованием.

\- О, поверь, я здесь такой не один.

Они замолкают, замерев друг напротив друга и источая раздражение и злость, и внезапно Фиона смотрит на прядь волос, упавшую на лоб Риза. Отчего-то воздушный шарик злости, распирающий её легкие, внезапно лопается, и Фиона ощущает лишь глупую, безотчётную нежность. К Ризу, к прошлому, к себе самой - к той, какой она была раньше, где-то в прошлой жизни. Прежняя Фиона нестерпимо хочет кое-что сказать, а терять нынешней Фионе уже нечего, так что она сдаётся и говорит:

\- Классная прическа, гиперионский придурок.

Риз удивлённо моргает.

\- Я знаю. - Он едва уловимо улыбается и добавляет: - Пандорская дрянь.

Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга до тех пор, пока Фиона не решается первой и не кладёт свою перепачканную руку прямо на его угольно чёрную, раздражающе отглаженную рубашку. Риз накрывает её пальцы своими, механическими, а настоящая рука ложится на шею Фионы - прямо под отросшими и вьющимися от непрестанной жары волосами. Фиона отвечает на поцелуй, притирается ближе и льнёт, как тростинка на ветру - она уже и не помнит, когда целовалась в последний раз, и всё её тело вспыхивает и почти искрит. Они тянутся к одежде друг друга, хватаются за пуговицы, пальцы нетерпеливо и жадно скользят под ткань. Фиона стаскивает с плеч пиджак, морщится от боли в ушибленной часом ранее руке - скосив глаза, она замечает большой синяк, расползающийся по предплечью. Риз тоже смотрит на её руку и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но натыкается на взгляд Фионы и передумывает. Она отстёгивает кобуру, снимает блузку, затем сапоги, брюки и бельё - всё такое пыльное, пыльное, пыльное - и бросает одежду прямо там же, где стоит. Ей обнажённой кожи касается охлаждённый кондиционерами воздух, и из-за причудливой смеси возбуждения, волнения и смущения Фиона мелко-мелко дрожит. Они вновь вжимаются друг в друга, касаются друг друга, и Фиона оставляет на Ризе терпкий запах Пандоры.

Неподалеку стоит диван, но массивный стол намного ближе, и они добираются до него, целуясь и давая волю рукам. Целоваться с Ризом - примерно то же самое, что и разговаривать с ним: они оба борются за главенство, повергают и поддаются, дразнят и уговаривают. Бедром Фиона упирается в стол, затем наощупь забирается на него, и Риз тут же оказывается между её разведённых коленей. Он смотрит вниз, и лицо Фионы обдаёт стыдливым жаром, будто бы опускается в кипяток - её внутренности тоже варятся, горят, плавятся. Риз протягивает руку и касается её внизу - там, где промокло, кажется, уже насквозь, - и голова Фионы дёргается и откидывается назад. Она чувствует в себе пальцы, инстинктивно ёрзает, насаживаясь глубже и почти умоляя, цепляется за край стола и теряет последние остатки самообладания. Она не думает о том, насколько всё происходящее внезапно и странно, она уже не думает о том, что перед ней именно Риз - она уже не думает вообще. 

Риз перегибается через неё, открывает ящик, шуршит обёрткой презерватива - всё это время голова у Фионы кружится так, что огни потолочных ламп сливаются перед глазами в единый жёлтый вихрь. Когда Риз оказывается внутри, Фиона глухо стонет и наконец осмеливается взглянуть на него, на его порозовевшие скулы и приоткрытые губы - она ещё никогда не видела его таким. И он ещё никогда не видел её такой - стонущей, раскрытой, беззащитной. Когда Риз толкается глубже, Фиона впивается требовательными пальцами в металл его руки и разводит ноги ещё шире, подталкивает ещё ближе. Лихорадочное лицо Риза оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах от её собственного, и Фиона тянется к нему губами, беспорядочно целует, доверчиво прижимается лбом. Риз обхватывает её спину рукой, меняет угол - Фиона чувствует, как предательски и сладко сводит мышцы внизу живота. Она утыкается куда-то Ризу в шею, кусает прямиком в татуировку; огненная спираль удовольствия медленно раскручивается внутри, и Фиона едва не рычит сквозь зубы. Риз отклоняется назад, касается горячими пальцами её клитора, порхает вокруг него, надавливает.

\- Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, - отчаянно бормочет она, чувствуя неотвратимость накатывающего оргазма. Мышцы сжимаются уже почти до боли - тягучей, такой желанной боли. Затем она кончает, и удовольствие вышибает из неё весь дух, все мысли и тревоги, и несколько восхитительных мгновений Фиона ощущает лишь лёгкость и простоту. 

Одеваются они в тишине. Фиона изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Риза: она боится увидеть в его взгляде что-то, чего уже никогда не сумеет забыть и что не сможет проигнорировать. Она боится точки невозврата, которую они могут сейчас достичь: Фиона не уверена, что сумеет выдержать ещё хоть что-то. Она подбирает кобуру и закрепляет её на бедре, и привычная тяжесть оружия кажется ей такой надёжной, такой необходимой сейчас. Тем временем Риз застёгивает пуговицы своей чёрной рубашки, и Фиона, бросив взгляд на пыльное пятно, оставленное её ладонью, тут же отворачивается.

\- Мы продолжим её искать, - говорит Риз внезапно и хрипло. - Зер0 думает, что нашёл зацепку. Я хотел рассказать тебе об этом сразу, но ты принялась меня обвинять и всё такое.

\- Ага, - скупо хмыкает Фиона. - Всё такое.

Она поводит рукой в порванном пиджаке и недовольно поджимает губы: ушиб всё ещё болит и едва заметно пульсирует. Риз замечает её жест и неуверенно подходит ближе.

\- Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, - предлагает он тихо, глядя на расцветающий в прорехе её пиджака синяк. В его голосе нет жалости - лишь странная, безнадёжная печаль.

\- Я не могу. Я должна быть там.

\- Но так было бы проще...

\- Риз, - обрывает Фиона устало. - Нет.

Несколько мгновений Риз молчит, кусая губы.

\- Ты можешь остаться здесь, когда мы найдём Сашу. Если хочешь, конечно.

\- Ты уже предлагал мне работать на Атлас, - замечает она бесцветно. - Ещё в Хранилище, помнишь?

\- Помню, конечно. - Он почти улыбается, и Фиона так некстати чувствует спазм, болезненно сдавивший горло. - Не думаю, что забуду хоть когда-нибудь.

\- Ага. - Она хочет отвернуться, хочет сбежать, хочет свернуться где-нибудь клубочком и разрыдаться - плакать до тех пор, пока не опустеет голова и не придёт долгожданная ясность. - Я тоже.


End file.
